


Day off

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not Rodney's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day off

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes:  
>  A little bit of snuggling for [](http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/profile)[**neevebrody**](http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/)'s birthday. Many happy returns! ♥

Rodney woke up slowly. He was warm and comfortable and didn’t want to move. He snuggled down farther into the bed and felt John squeeze his waist.

“Mmmm, d’n’t want to get up yet.”

John pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. “We don’t have to – day off, remember?” Rodney could hear the smile in his voice.

“Huh. Is it my birthday or something?”

John’s laugh teased across his ear. “No, just a regular day off. So we can sleep in late, maybe have some lazy morning sex….”

Rodney pushed back against John with a happy sigh, and he could feel John’s cock starting to harden.

“Okay, make that ‘definitely have sex’,” John said, palming Rodney’s ass. “Then a late breakfast, race the cars, watch some Star Trek…. Oh, and I hear on the grapevine that the mess has your favourite.”

“Ooh, sweet berry pie with that purple sort-of-custard from BUD-106?” Rodney turned over and grinned happily. “Are you sure it’s not my birthday?”

“I’m sure,” John chuckled, pulling Rodney closer and wrapping his arms around him, “though it’s probably someone’s, somewhere.”

Rodney smiled and kissed John softly. “Well, happy birthday wherever they are.”

 

The end ♥


End file.
